Lucario Pan Part 1/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 1. (The movie begins) Warp Star Entertainment and Walt Disney presents (With Viz Media) Lucario Pan (Main titles play) (Second Star to the Right plays) The second star to the right Shines in the night for you To tell you that the dreams you plan Really can come true The second star to the right Shines with a light so rare And if it's Never Land you need Its light will lead you there Twinkle, twinkle little star So we'll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land We dream of And when our journey is through Each time we say Good night We'll thank the little star that shines The second from The right (Fade to it is nighttime over Cappy Town and the Mushroom Kingdom) Narrator: All this has happened before. And will all happen again. But this time it happened in the Mushroom Kingdom. It happened on a quiet street in Cappy Town. (We now head over to the house in the Mushroom Kingdom) Narrator: That corner house in the castle over there is the home of the Mario family. And Lucario chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Lady Like. (We now see Lady Like who is getting ready for the party as she hums) Lady Like: Eburn, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know. Narrator: Lady Like believed that Lucario was the spirit of youth. But for Sir Eburn... (We go over to Sir Eburn, who's looking for his cuff links) Sir Eburn: Lady Like, unless I find my cuff links, we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never... (Bumps his head on the drawer above him) Ow! Narrator: Well, Sir Eburn was a practical man. The brothers, however, Mario and Luigi, believed Lucario was a real legendary Pokémon and made him the hero of all their nursery games. And so did their friend, Toad. (We are now inside the room, with Luigi and Toad playing the story of Lucario. They are playing with their wooden swords) Luigi: (As King Dedede) Blast you, Lucario! Toad: (As Lucario) Take that! Give up, King Dedede? Give up? Luigi: Never! I'll teach you to steal my own food, just like my ham! Peach: Oh, no, Luigi. It was the turkey. Mario: Yeah, that was turkey, not ham. Luigi: Ah, yes. Thanks, Mario and Peach. Narrator: Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's love interest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Lucario and all his marvelous adventures. And so was Mario. Peach: (As she goes out the room with Mario) Oh, Mrs. Jumbo, must we always take that nasty tonic? Mario: I wonder why we need tonic so much? (Mrs. Jumbo the elephant enters the room carrying a tray over her head, and walks over a pillow) Narrator: Mrs. Jumbo, the nursemaid, being an elephant, kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (She places the tray above the table with help of her trunk, then goes over to the pillow she almost tripped on, and picked it up with her trunk. Luigi and Toad continue playing) Toad: Take that! Luigi: Insolent creature! I'll smash you to bits! Toad: And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha! Luigi: Ouch! Careful, Toad, you almost hit my eye. Toad: I'm sorry, Luigi. (Mrs. Jumbo puts the pillow on the bed, and straightens the sheets, then she picks up a block with her trunk, and another one) Luigi: You'll never leave this ship alive! Toad: Oh, yes, I will. Take that! (While Luigi and Toad continue grunting and fighting, Mrs. Jumbo places the two blocks on the top of a tower of blocks. She then decides to switch the letters, so the blocks on top of the block tower will read "ABC." Cut back to Luigi and Toad) Luigi: Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard. (Mrs. Jumbo is now filling the spoons with tonic) Toad: Oh, no, you won't. Back, back, back, you villain! Luigi: Insolent pup! Toad: Wicked bird! Luigi: Aha! I've got ya! Toad: You didn't either. You never touched me. (Mrs. Jumbo hears them and accidentally gets tonic on her foot. She tries licking it off her foot, but realizes the tonic tastes horrible) Toad: Take that and that! And that! (Luigi pretends to be stabbed by Toad's sword) (Sir Eburn enters the room) Sir Eburn: Boys, boys, less noise please. (While he's not looking when he's walking to the dresser, he accidentally knocks down the tower of blocks and shocks Mrs. Jumbo who goes over to pick up the blocks) Luigi: Oh, hello, Father. Toad: (To Luigi) You old bilge rat. (Eburn looks through the drawers, before he heard what Toad said) Sir Eburn: Wh...what? Now, see here, Toad... Luigi: Oh, not you, Father. You see, he's Lucario. Toad: And Luigi is King Dedede. Sir Eburn: (Still looking for his cuff links) Yes, yes, of course. Have you seen my cuff... (He accidentally bumps into Mrs. Jumbo, who trumpets, falls over and knocks down the blocks again) Sir Eburn: '''Oh, Mrs. Jumbo, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links? (Mrs. Jumbo angrily knocks away some blocks with her trunk) '''Luigi: Cuff links, sir? Sir Eburn: Yes, the gold ones. Luigi: Toad, the buried treasure. Where is it? Toad: I don't know. Luigi: The map then. Where's the treasure map? Toad: It got lost. (Sir Eburn was looking through the bed, when suddenly...) Sir Eburn: Good heavens, my shirt front! Toad: Hurray! You found it! You found it! Sir Eburn: Yes, so I have. And hereafter... (Toad grabs Eburn) Don't paw me, Toad. This is my last clean... (The shirt front goes up and Eburn sees that is has been chalked as a treasure map) Sir Eburn: No. NO! (Lady Like enters the room) Lady Like: Eburn, dear, we must hurry or we'll be... Sir Eburn: Lady Like, look at this! (Pointing to his shirt front) Lady Like: (Gasp) Eburn, what happened? Toad: It's only chalk, Father. Lady Like: Why, Toad. Luigi: It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Mario and Peach say... Sir Eburn: Mario? Peach? Story? I might have known. Mario! Peach! (Mario and Peach come back into the room) Peach: Yes, Father? Mario: What is it? Sir Eburn: Would you guys kindly ex... Peach: Oh, Mother! You look simply lovely. Lady Like: Thank you, dear. Sir Eburn: Mario, Peach. Lady Like: Just my old gown made over. Mario: How lovely. Lady Like: But it did turn out rather nicely... Sir Eburn: Lady Like, if you don't mind. Mario: (To Sir Eburn) Good heavens, Father, what have you done to your shirt? Sir Eburn: What do you mean "What have I...?" OH!! Lady Like: Now, Eburn, really. It comes right off. (She wipes the chalk off of Eburn's shirt front with a cloth) Sir Eburn: That's no excuse. Peach, Mario, haven't I warned you? (Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad are putting away the toys) Sir Eburn: Stuffing those guys' heads with a lot of silly stories. Peach: Oh, but they aren't. Mario: Yeah, you mustn't insult Lucario. He's a good Pokémon. Sir Eburn: I say they are! King Crook! Lucario Pirate! Peach: It's Lucario, Father. Sir Eburn: Pan! Pirate! Pokémon! Poppycock! Mario, Peach, Luigi & Toad: Oh! No, Father. You don't understand. Please, have mercy, sir. Sir Eburn: (Angrily) Absolute poppycock! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... Lady Like: (Cutting off Eburn) Now, Eburn. Sir Eburn: "Now, Eburn." (While Mrs. Jumbo is finishing the block tower and picking up the last three blocks, she overhears what Eburn is saying) Sir Eburn: "Now, Eburn"! Well, "Now, Eburn" will have his say! Lady Like: Please, dear. Sir Eburn: Lady Like, the child's growing up. It's high time she had a room of her own. And so does Mario. Peach: Father! Lady Like: Eburn! Mario: What?! Luigi: Hey! Toad: No! (Mrs. Jumbo drops the blocks and becomes horrified) Sir Eburn: I mean it! (To Peach) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery. (To Mario) And that goes for you, too, young man. And that's my last word on the matter... (He accidentally steps on Mrs. Jumbo's foot and she trumpets in pain and tries to flee, as Eburn trips. Mrs. Jumbo sees that she is heading for the block tower and tries to stop, but Eburn, out of control, kicks her and she knocks down the block tower again. She runs away and trips over a toy wagon. Eburn also stepped on the toy wagon and it slides around the room) Sir Eburn: No! (He slides on the toy wagon around the tumbling Mrs. Jumbo, until the handle rips the carpet which sends him flying) NOOO!!! (He lands near the dresser, grabs the sheet, and falls down. Lady Like, Mario, Peach, Luigi and Toad all watch in horror as Mrs. Jumbo continued tumbling until she stopped against the wall) Mario: Oh, that's gotta hurt! Luigi: Yeah, this is gonna leave a mark. (Sir Eburn, who had fallen near the dresser, now gets hit on the head by falling objects including a book, a brush, a ball, a jack-in-the-box, and even a toy crab) Lady Like, Mario, Peach, Luigi & Toad: Oh! (The crab falls off Eburn's head. Eburn sighs in relief as they run past him towards the fallen Mrs. Jumbo) Poor Mrs. Jumbo. Sir Eburn: "Poor Mrs. Jumbo"? (Angrily gets up) This is the last straw!!! OUT!!! Out, I say! Luigi: What? No way! Toad: No, Father, no! (Sir Eburn grabs Mrs. Jumbo by the trunk and drags her away from Toad) Sir Eburn: Yes, now! There'll be no more elephants for nursemaids in this house, and that is final! (Toad tries to hang onto Mrs. Jumbo's leg, but Lady Like pulls him away as Eburn dragged Mrs. Jumbo out of the room) Toad: Goodbye, Mrs. Jumbo. (Mrs. Jumbo sadly waves goodbye with her trunk, as she's dragged downstairs. Fade to where Sir Eburn takes Mrs. Jumbo outside to the backyard) Sir Eburn: "Poor Mrs. Jumbo." Oh, yes, "Poor Mrs. Jumbo." But "Poor Father"? Oh, no! (He sets her down and looks around for the hinges) ' Sir Eburn:' Blast it! Where are those hinges? (Sees that Mrs. Jumbo now has the hinges in her trunk) Oh, thank you. (Eburn puts the hinges around Mrs. Jumbo's feet as Mrs. Jumbo gives a sad look at him) Sir Eburn: Dash it all, Mrs. Jumbo, don't look at me like that. It's nothing personal. It's just that... (He goes over to the fountain and fills Mrs. Jumbo's bowl with water) Sir Eburn: Well, you're not really a nurse at all. You're... well, an elephant. And the children aren't animals. They're people. (He sets the water bowl down next to Mrs. Jumbo and pats her) Sir Eburn: And sooner or later, Mrs. Jumbo, people have to grow up. (Back to the bedroom) Peach: (Already in bed) But, Mother, I don't want to grow up. Lady Like: Now, dear, don't worry about it any more tonight. (Tucks Peach in her bed) Mario: I don't understand. Why doesn't he believe in Lucario as much as we do? Lady Like: Oh, not to worry, Mario. I sure hope Eburn will change his mind. (Tucks Mario in his bed) Luigi: He called Lucario "absolute poppycock". That's not very nice. Lady Like: Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean it, Luigi. Eburn was just upset. Toad: Poor Mrs. Jumbo... (Sniffles) out there all alone. Lady Like: Aw, no more tears, Toad. It's a warm night. She will be all right. Toad: Mother. Lady Like: What is it, dear? Toad: (Showing some golden beads) Buried treasure. (Hands them to Lady Like) Lady Like: Now, guys. Don't judge your father too harshly. (Goes to the window) After all, he really loves you very much. (Closes the window) Peach: Oh, don't lock it, Mother. He might come back. Lady Like: "He"? Peach: Yes, Lucario. You see, I found something that belongs to him. Lady Like: Oh? And what's that? Peach: (Yawns) His shadow. Lady Like: "Shadow"? Peach: Mm. Mrs. Jumbo had it. (Falls asleep) But I... I took it away. Lady Like: Oh? Yes, of course. (Turns out the light) Good night, dear. (Closes the door as she leaves) (We are now outside in front of the house as Sir Eburn and Lady Like come out the door) Lady Like: But, Eburn, do you think Peach and the others will be safe without Mrs. Jumbo? Sir Eburn: (As he locks the door) Safe? Of course they'll be safe. Why not? Lady Like: Well, Peach said something about a shadow, and I... Sir Eburn: Shadow? Whose shadow? Lady Like: Lucario's. Sir Eburn: Oh, Lucario... (Suddenly realizes what he said) Lucario?! You don't say. Goodness gracious, whatever shall we do? Lady Like: But, Eburn... Sir Eburn: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland Yard! Lady Like: There must have been someone. Sir Eburn: Oh, Lady Like, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle. Lucario indeed. How can we expect these guys to grow up and be practical... Lady Like: Eburn... Sir Eburn: ...when you're as bad as they are. No wonder Peach and Mario get those idiotic ideas. (While Sir Eburn and Lady Like are arguing as they're on their way to the party, we see a dark figure on top of the rooftops. He jumps over a chimney and is followed by a small glowing light) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Opening Scenes